


Kibble and Bits

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Meg's Kinky Month [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Begging, Biting, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Choking, Domestic Megstiel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Smut, ass worship, married megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Meg had the worst day at work she has ever had. Castiel knows just what his wife needs to forget the day





	Kibble and Bits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 2's prompt of Ass worship but then begging was thrown in there so you get a two for one.
> 
> The title was the brainchild of my wife (loveinghybrid) when she found out Castiel was a biter.
> 
> All errors are my own.

It was a rough day at work for Meg. Her boss had yelled at her when she didn't close two of the deals he felt needed to be closed. Then she managed to lose a contract to a competitor and her favorite pair of heels broke.

She was done with the day and wanted nothing more than to relax and sleep.

Her husband, of course, knew from the simple text from her saying "take out?" that Meg was in a mood. That's why when she came home she was greeted to the sounds of soft classical music, the smell of her favorite dishes from Mr. Wong's and a glass of wine on the table.

The daisies were an extra perk.

She wasn't even surprised when Castiel told her that he was going to draw her a bath. Allowing for her to soak in their drop down tub with essential oils of lavender and Chamomile. Her husband was always in tune with her emotions and knew just how to spoil her.

That's why at the moment she was laying on her stomach in a thong and one of his shirts. His hand was gently running lines along her back as he watched the news. The combination of a full stomach, the hot bath, the two glasses of wine had relaxed her to the point that his touch was icing on the cake.

She made a humming noise when she felt the back of her shirt rise up. Soon there was the press of soft lips on her lower back, followed by kisses on the "dimples" of her back.

"Clarence," she smiled as she said the nickname.

"Hmm?" Another kiss could be felt lower.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied. The bed shifted as he moved, kneeling between her legs.

"Babe, I don't really want to fuck in this position," she said with a soft laugh as she tried to roll over.

"I didn't say we were going to fuck, Meg. I'm simply kissing you." He clarified, holding her hips as he kissed the swell of her ass.

"Cas!" she laughed. "Don't kiss my ass." She squealed a laugh when he bit it.

"I love your ass though." Meg could picture the smile on her husband's face.

She moaned softly when he started to massage the globes in his hands, his thumbs rubbing against the juncture where her thighs meet her cheeks.

"That's right baby girl, close your eyes and let me work. Just feel."

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling his mouth kiss and nip against her rear. The one spot on her body she was most self-conscious about and he was acting like it was the finest fruit in the Garden of Eden

She moaned again, lifting her hips slightly off the bed when he moved his mouth between her legs. Biting and kissing along her inner thighs. She could feel the heat of his breath against her core and Meg shivered in anticipation.

Castiel spread her ass cheeks and buried his face between them. She laughed a little moaning when he started to rub her through her panties, his face still between her cheeks.

“Clarence,” she whined, raising her hips up again as he started to add a bit more pressure as he rubbed. “Please…”

The cool air of the room was suddenly on her ass as Castiel pulled back. “Please what, Meg?” His voice was deeper and she could tell he was turned on.

“Don’t tease baby.”

Castiel pulled back the cotton crotch of her undies and licked her with the flat of his tongue, making her moan. “Yesss…”

“What was that?” he asked before doing it again, this time slipping the tip of his tongue between her folds.

“Please…” she moaned, pushing herself back.

“Please what? What do you want Meg?” he asked again before using his tongue again. This time he used the tip of his tongue to tease her clit as ran a finger along her folds.

“That… I want that... fuck me, Clarence.”

Castiel hummed and slowly started to fuck her with his tongue. She rocked her hips back, moaning and grinding against him. He slowly started to add his fingers, one at a time as he pumped it slowly into her. Pump and curl. A flick of his tongue. In together, out together.

It was a slow torture but she was loving every minute of it.

He moved his mouth up to her ass again as he began to pump three fingers inside of her, softly hitting the spot that he knew could have her undone in seconds.

“I love your ass baby,” he moaned, kissing her right cheek. She moaned loudly when he starts to suck on it, most likely leaving his mark on her.

She was able to get her knees under her slightly, raising her hips off the bed.

“Baby... “ she whined. “Please…”

Castiel groaned and pulled away, making Meg whine. She reached down between her legs, moaning at how wet she was as she began to fuck herself with her middle and ring finger. She spread her knees wider, giving Castiel a better view of what she was doing, knowing that he loves to watch her.

The bed shifted and she could hear the rustling of fabric before the bed moved again. She smiled, knowing that Castiel had stripped his sleep pants off. Her suspicions were confirmed when he moved her hand and held it behind her. She bit her lip when she felt the tip press against her.

“Give it to me, Cas. Please… I need it.” She begged.

He thrust into her, hard and fast, using the quickness to set the pace. Her head drops forward as she moans loudly. The sounds of his hips slapping against her, flesh on flesh, claps through the room mixed with her moans and chants of his name. She was already close to climax and the feel of him pounding into her is just the trick.

She moaned his name loudly as she arched her back and pushed against him. Her thighs began to shake, a sign that she’s coming. Castiel lets go of her arms and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her flush against him. One hand snakes up her chest to her neck.

“Do it,” she encourages him, placing her hand over his on his throat. She feels his hand tighten around her throat. Not enough to cut off her air supply completely but to make her feel light headed.

“Yesss…” she whispers moaning when she feels him bite into her shoulder, pulsing as he cums deep inside her.

She continues to bounce her hips on his lap, fucking them both through their orgasms, slowly coming to a stop as they both try to catch their breath.

She huffed a laugh when he places feather light kisses along her neck and shoulders.

“So much for not wanting to fuck,” she joked.

He laughed and kissed her temple. “I was perfectly fine worshiping your ass. You’re the one who got wet by it.”

She moved her head to give him a sideways look. “That’s my secret, Clarence. I always get wet when you kiss me.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “My little sex demon,” he said affectionately.

“My fallen angel,” she smiled before pressing a loving kiss on his lips.

When he helped her lay back down and clean up, he hovered over her, playfully kissing her lips, face, and chest.

“Ready for round two?” he joked. She groaned and smacked him with the pillow.

“Save it for our morning shower horn ball.” she laughed, snuggling into his arms for the night falling to sleep quickly. Her crappy day long forgotten in the arms of her love.


End file.
